McFly Read Our Fanfics
by RebelWithACauseToBeFree
Summary: The McFly boys are bored so they decide to go on the internet to see what their fans are up to. They accidentily come across and look at a few of the McFly fics. First Story is London to Bolton by Pinkcookie2011, I do not own it, just the comments of the boys in between. She is an awesome writer and I hope you enjoy her story with my own input.


_**McFly Read Fanfics**_

_**It was a normal day for the McFly boys. James Bourne had come to visit Tom but, they couldn't think of anything to do. They had all tormented Dougie for a while but, that only took up so much time. Then, Danny had an idea. "Why don't we go on the internet and see what our fans are doing?" He suggested. "That's actually not a bad idea." Tom replied with a surprised look on his face. "Why do you always sound so surprised when I have a good idea?" Danny whined. "Oh, shut up!" Said Dougie, punching Danny's shoulder. Harry got Tom's laptop out, as they were in his house, and typed in 'McFly fans'. Loads of fan sites came up but, one caught all of their attention. "What's fanfiction?" Asked Dougie. "It's where fans write stories about their favourite film or, book or, band or whatever." Harry told him. "Let's have a look." Commented Tom. "This one looks interesting." Danny exclaimed. "London To Bolton. Going from London to Bolton in a car is bad enough, but try being in a car with someone you don't exactly get along with. Dougie had to do just that. Join him on his adventure from London to Bolton with Erika. Looks like it's going to be a long journey." Tom read. "It's about Dougie!" Shouted Danny. The other three gave him a look that clearly said that he was insane. "Wanna read it?" Harry asked Dougie. "Sure, why not?" Dougie answered so, they clicked on it and started reading.**_

_Today, we are going to Danny's Nan's house. Now, that might sound weird. He is staying there for a week and he didn't want to go alone. So his Nan kindly said that Danny could bring his friends. So me, Tom, Harry and Erika are all going with him for the week to stay._

_**"Who's Erika?" Asked Dougie. "Probably a character that the writer made up." Harry answered.**_

_His mum has already gone. She left yesterday and has left money for us all to get a cab up there. It is a three and a half hour drive. The problem is that we have to get two cabs up there because of all our stuff. We are trying to decide who is going in which cab._

_**"I'm guessing this is Dougie's point of view." Stated Danny. "Nawh." The others replied with a look that clearly said, 'duh'.**_

_**"Who is going in what cab then?" Harry asked.**_

_**"Well, we have to have two in one cab and three in the other; we don't want someone getting lonely, do we?" Tom said.**_

_**"I don't know, I'm sure Dougie would like to go on his own and have a nice talk with the cab driver, or if he gets really bored, the suitcases and bags." Erika said, smiling sarcastically at me.**_

_"I like her already!" Commented Tom, recieving a glare from Dougie._

_**"I'm sure Dougie would like to go on his own and have a nice talk with the…No." I mimicked.**_

_"Don't be so chilsish, Dougs." Said Danny and norrowingly dodged Dougie's fist._

_**As you can probably tell, me and Erika don't exactly get on. And now you probably want to know why. Well, if you don't, I'm going to tell you anyway. Let me take you back to when we first met. We were in year 3. I had just moved from Corringham to London with my mum and sister. I was just starting my new school.**_

_"Flashback, cool." Exclaimed Danny. "You know, if you keep talking, we're never going to finish this." Scolded Tom. _

_**I walked through the gates of my new school. It was 8:45. I had 15 minutes until school started. There were a few kids playing in the playground. I went and sat down on one of the benches. My mum was dropping my little sister off with he reception teacher and she told me to go on round. I was just waiting for my mum to come round as I didn't know anyone. I was in a little world of my own when all of a sudden I was knock out of it by something hitting the side of my head. It was a football. It bounced off my head and landed right next to me by the arm of the bench.**_

_**"I told you not to kick it hard." I heard a boy's voice say.**_

_**"Well, you should be better at football then shouldn't you." This time, it was a girl. I turned my head to the side and saw to people standing there. Two more boys came running up beside them.**_

_**"Sorry." The first boy said. "My sister didn't mean to kick the ball at you."**_

_**"No, he just needs to learn to stop the ball." She said. He glared at her then turned to me.**_

_**"I'm Harry."**_

_"Harry's sister! Cool!" Shouted Danny and Dougie._

_**"I'm Danny." The boy next to the girl said, jumping and waving.**_

_**"I'm Tom." The boy next to Harry said. Harry nudged the girl. She glared at him.**_

_**"Sorry, I didn't know you guys were finished. I'm Erika." She said.**_

_**"I'm Dougie." I said, throwing the ball back to Harry.**_

_**"Are you new here?" Danny asked. Erika looked at him as if he was stupid.**_

_"Danny is stupid" Stated Tom. "Hey!"_

_**"No, he's been going here since last year." She said. Danny gave her a confused look. "Of course he has only just started here otherwise you wouldn't have introduced yourself."**_

_**"Oh yeah." He said.**_

_**"Oh yeah." She mimicked.**_

_" I like this girl." Said Dougie. "Yeah? Well, fanfic you doesn't so, shut up." Harry replied._

_**"You wanna come and play with us?" Harry asked me, ignoring what Erika and Danny were saying.**_

_**"Um, sure." I said, getting up.**_

_**We walked back over to where they were before. There were two lunchboxes at each end of the area as goals. We started playing again. It was me, Harry and Tom against Erika Danny. I thought it was unfair but it turns out they are both quite good. A teacher walked out the door and stood there, watching all the children, making sure there was no trouble. Tom kicked the ball to me but Danny managed to get it before me. He kicked it to Erika. She kicked the ball and it went through the goal, but she kicked it to hard and it hit the teacher in the head. The teacher picked the ball up and walked over to us. Harry, Tom Erika and Danny ran I was the only to left.**_

_The other three laughed._

_**"Did you kick the ball?" she asked. I turned around and saw the others peeking out from behind a wall.**_

_**"It wasn't me." I said, looking behind me again.**_

_**"Who was it then?" She asked me.**_

_**"Erika." I said a little scared, pointing behind me.**_

_"Snitch." Caughed Danny._

_**They saw and quickly hid again. The teacher looked behind me. She looked back at me.**_

_**"Are you new here?" she asked.**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"What's your name?" She asked.**_

_**"Dougie."**_

_**"Come with me." She said, walking towards the door. **_

_"Oooh, you're in trouble." Again, Danny._

_**When I got into class after talking to the teacher, who I was lucky to only get a warning from, I sat down in the seat the teacher gave me. I was on a table with Erika and Tom.**_

_**"Why did you do that?" I asked both of them, slightly annoyed.**_

_**"Sorry, but she isn't very nice. We didn't want to get in trouble." Tom said.**_

_**"But Erika kicked it." I said looking at her.**_

_**"Did you get in trouble?" She asked.**_

_**"No, I got a warning." I said.**_

_**"So what are you worrying about then?" She asked.**_

_**"Because I could of." I said, crossing my arms.**_

_**"But you didn't so stop complaining." She said, leaning back in her chair.**_

_**"Erika, that's not very nice." Tom said.**_

_**"Well, he's annoying me." She said. To be honest, she was annoying me.**_

_**"Look, just get over it." She said.**_

_**Ever since that day, we haven't got along. Over the years, it got worse. She would play 'pranks' on me and I would do something back. She has covered me in blue paint before because I got her back on a prank she played on me. I was asleep on the sofa and she poured a cup of water over me. So I dropped a few water balloons out the window upstairs as she walked past. So she got a bucket of blue paint from the garage and chucked it at me as I walked past. She was grounded for a week but she thought it was worth it. She has also used me as a paint ball target and a football goal. She can be nice, but only when she wants something.**_

_**Anyway, back to our dilemma. We are trying to work out who is going in what cab, in case you had forgotten.**_

_**"What time are they getting here?" Danny asked.**_

_**"About 3 minutes. But there are coming at different times. The second one will be here in about 10." Tom said.**_

_**"Well, if we put some of the bags in the first one and the rest in the second, three people can go in the first and the other two can go in the second one." Harry said. Just then, there was the beep of a horn outside. We looked out the window to see a cab out there.**_

_**"Who's going in it then?" I said as we all got up to put the bags in it. Erika just watched from the door as me and Danny put two of suitcases in the cab, one of which was hers, the other being mine.**_

_**"Who is actually ready to go?" Tom asked.**_

_**"I am." Danny said.**_

_**"Me too." Harry said.**_

_**"So am I. So if us three go in this one and you two go in the other one." He said pointing at me and Erika.**_

_**"No way. I'm not going with him." She said. The driver beeped the horn again.**_

_"I wouldn't want to either. You're annoying when you're bored." Said Harry but, you could tell he was joking._

_**"Look, he's getting inpatient. Just do it Erika. Don't kill each other on the way. Come on guys." Harry said. He kissed Erika on the cheek, which she wiped off, patted me on the back and then ran in to cab. The other two hugged me and Erika saying they would see us there and also got in. the cab drove off. Erika walked to the kitchen. Nothing about going in the cab with me. I followed her. "You're not going to say anything?" I asked her. She didn't answer. She went to the cutlery draw and opened it, pulling out a big knife.**_

_**"Whoa, what are you doing with that?" I asked, backing away slightly.**_

_**"If you annoy me…" she moved her finger across her throat. I gulped. "I'm joking you idiot." She said, putting it back. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.**_

_**"You think I'm thrilled about this either?" I rhetorically asked.**_

_**"If you talk to me, I will punch you." She said, walking past me, barging me a bit. She got her shoes and put them on. She walked back to the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards. She pulled out about 8 packets of crisps and put them on the counter. She walked back out the room. By this time, I had sat down at the table. She walked back in with a shoulder bag. She put it on and then stuffed the crisps inside. She walked over to the fridge and got out 3 bottles of Diet Coke and also put them in, along with a 4 pack of Wispa chocolate bars. She walked over to the fruit bowl and got two apples.**_

_"Wow, that's a lot of food."_

_**"What did I say? Stop touching me." She said, getting in. I got in after her. I was sitting behind the passenger seat and she was behind the driver. The driver already knew where to go. Erika pulled her iPod out of her bag and put the earphones in her ears. She turned it up full blast. It was a good thing I liked the song that was on. It was All The Small Things by Blink-182. We actually have the same sort of music taste. We are quite similar, but we don't get along. Otherwise we could be quite good friends. Just like she is with Danny. They don't have the same sort of style but they get along really well. He like Bruce Springsteen, John Mayor and The Who whereas, she like Blink-182 and My Chemical Romance and Green Day. She also likes a bit of rap, but I don't really listen to that.**_

_"Hmm, interesting." Danny mused._

_To be continued..._


End file.
